codfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Omega's Zombie Story
Shi No Numa Omega is on the plane home. Everyone notices. "You're Omega Squad aren't you?" Massey frowns. "Yeah, what of it?" The soldier looks away. Nate smiles at this. "Funniest thing on this plane so far." The pilot looks worried. "Um, what is that down there? Big rock or something?" The co pilot looks over. "Shit, radiation!" The plane begins to go down. "Damn it, Massey hang on!" Fantic hits the wall and falls out. Massey's handle bar breaks and he slides across the ground. Nate grabs his hand. "Don't let go!" "Why would I ever let go?" A box flies out and hits Massey in the face and he lets go, he gets sucked out the plane. The plane itself crashes in the swampy water. Massey wakes up. "Ugh, my head feels like an Ed Wood film." He looks around. A zombie walks past a tree. "Hey, hey you! Help!" The zombie grabs him. Massey knees him in the face and runs into the starting room. He boards up the windows, gasping. He leans against the shelf as he finishes repairing. Fantic appears with a pistol. "Massey?" He looks up. "Oh my god, Fantic! It's you! I thought you died!" Fantic grins. "I landed in a tree and climbed down. Saw a zombie and beat him to death." He laughs. "We have to find Snowa, quick!" The two take aim as they hear zombies. "Fantic, take those two windows, I get those two." "Got it." Nate wakes up in the plane. "Massey, Fantic, anyone?" He coughs and stumbles as he exits the plane. Cobra is leaning on a rock. "Hey, Cobra!" Cobra comes to. "Snowa, what's going on?" "Radiation, we crashed and everybody's seperated." Cobra looks around. "Casulties?" "5 Confirmed KIA's, none of 'em Omega." "Okay, let's go then." He aids him. They walk up to the starting area. They walk up the stairs. Massey aims at them. "Hey its Nate and Cobra!" The two run out to help. They go to the Mystery Box room. Cobra leans on the wall by the Box. "We... need to get out of here somehow." Nate opens the box. A PPSH appears. "Hell freakin yeah!" Massey goes and a Wunderwaffe appears. "Eh, what is this?" Fantic goes and gets a Magnum. "Okay I guess." Everybody moves out, Fantic aiding Cobra. Massey notices a hanging zombie. "Chameleon..." A Zombie appears from the water and grabs Nate. A Sniper shot goes through its head. Chameleon is on the outside balcony. "Need some help?" Cobra looks back. "Help would be nice." Several zombies pop out of the water. One bites Chameleon. "Shit, no no no!" He runs away. Nate looks surprised. "No!" Chameleon falls through a loose board on the bridge. He attempts to get up but a zombie pulls him under. Fantic runs over and blasts the water up with his pistol. Massey stops him. "It's no use!" Fantic angrily grabs his shoulder. "They fucking killed him!" Everyone jumps the fence. Nate helps Cobra over and they all run. After 12 minutes of sprinting they all rest. A Hellhound appears. Nate shoots it. "What the hell was that?" A Portal consumes Massey and Fantic. "No!" Nate and Cobra run away but a portal consumes them too. House Nate awakens. He is in a chair. "Huh? Where am I?" An interogator comes up. "Hello, Snowa. Rise and shine." "What the hell do you want?" "We need some info out of you, look at the tv next to you." He does. He sees a picture of Cobra. "Do you know him?" "Yes." "Good, I can bring him to you in a... wait, hold on." The interogator dissapears. "Damn, I need to get out of here." The person comes back, but as a zombie. He bangs on the glass. "Fuck! Now I really need to get out of here!" Nate shakes his hands until he can slide them out of the straps. He gets up and runs out of the facility. He finds a house where gunfire is heard. He gets in to find Cobra and Fantic. "Where's Massey?" Snowa worries. Fantic looks at Cobra and nods. "He died during the warp, I came out of the portal at the same time as him, he came out of the portal inside out. He died before he hit the ground." Snowa stares in disbelief. "Damn, well, ready to make our last hours count?" Cobra tosses Snowa an AUG. Cobra looks at Snowa. "I remember how you said your ancestors were Austrian." Snowa remembers. "Oh yeah, sweet an AUG!" Wave after wave is unleashed upon the three. Eventually Cobra sees a truck. "I know a way out!" They get to the truck. The dump its contents and drive off. The Nova Gas kills all the zombies. Fantic sighs. "Where to Snowa?" Snowa laughs. "Home, my friend."